bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Ground Control to Major Dan
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File: GroundControlToMajorDan.jpg |season = Bakugan Battle Brawlers |number = 45 |last = It's A Long Shot |next = The One Hit Wonders }} Ground Control to Major Dan is the 45th episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It aired on December 7th, 2008 in English. Plot As the Brawlers reach the center of Vestroia, they discover that Naga is no longer there. Meanwhile, Naga appears on Earth to move onto the next phase of his plans. Naga closes the portal that connects Vestroia to Earth, a portal he opened to deliberately lead the Brawlers into and then he begins to open more portals around the world to let in his Bakugan army. Naga's ultimate goal is to capture Wavern and to take the Infinity Core and with the Brawlers out of the picture, it looks like he will succeed. But, Joe doesn't give up and sends a message for help to any and all brawlers willing to fight against Naga and his minions. Battlers from all over the world, including top brawlers Chan Lee, Klaus Von Herzon, Billy Gilbert, Komba O'Charlie and Julio Santana, answer Joe's message and with their Bakugan, go on the offensive against Naga and his team. Komba and Harpus lead one group of battlers against Tayghen, while Julio and Tentaclear lead another group against Tricloid and Billy leads a third team against Rabeeder. Meanwhile, Chan and Fortress do a 1-on-1 battle against Centorrior and Klaus leads a fourth team against Druman and Hairadee. As the battle rages on, people from all over the world watch as kids and their Bakugan fight to protect the lives of everyone on the planet, and with the support of everyone the battlers are slowly forcing their enemies back. But, things take a turn for the worse when Naga uses the Silent Core to boost the power of his Bakugan and weaken the others. Not only that, but by using using the Silent Core Naga has finally located Wavern! As the Bakugan from all the battlers are defeated Naga's forces, begin to converge on Wavern's location. Wavern in a last stand puts up a force field to protect the city, but everyone is still giving up until they are reminded that they still have the Battle Brawlers on their side. Wavern and Joe are finally able to contact the Brawlers and tell them that Naga has entered their world. Wavern opens a portal to Earth and the Battle Brawlers use it to return home. Major events *The Brawlers arrive at the center of Vestroia, only to find Naga and the Silent Core are gone. *Naga, the six dual-attribute gatekeepers, Hal-G, and an army of Gargonoids invade Earth. *Joe sends an SOS to every Brawler on the planet, resulting in everyone joining in the fight against Naga. *Earth becomes infected with Vestroia's atmosphere, resulting in the sky above Earth becoming rainbow-colored like a Bakugan battlefield. *Wavern opens a portal from Vestroia to Earth, allowing the Brawlers to return to Earth. Bakugan Seen *Ultimate Dragonoid *Hammer Gorem *Preyas *Angelo/Diablo Preyas *Alpha Hydranoid *Blade Tigrerra *Storm Skyress *Hairadee *Rabeeder *Darkus Gargonoid *Druman *Centorrior *Tricloid *Tayghen *Wavern *Silent Naga *Sirenoid *Bee Striker *Terrorclaw *Warius *Ravenoid *Serpenoid *Monarus *Harpus *Mantris *Robotallion * Siege *Saurus *Juggernoid *Cycloid *Tentaclear *Falconeer *Fourtress *Griffon *Fear Ripper Trivia * Rabeeder's remark that "I thought we would be greeted as liberators!" is a reference to the infamously inaccurate line by the real-world former Vice President of the United States, Dick Cheney. * The title, "Ground Control to Major Dan!", is a reference to a famous David Bowie song known as Space Oddity. Video de:Erde an Major Dan! Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Episodes